


Conversation

by spasticat



Category: Being Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticat/pseuds/spasticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief glimpse into the daily life of two flatmates, Mitchell and Annie. Set vaguely in seasons 1 or 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

"You . . . iron your shirts." Annie appeared by the sink, casually leaning back as if she'd been there forever. It was an understatement to say she looked a mite surprised at Mitchell, as if he were performing Extreme Ironing wearing nothing more than a tie and fluffy pink slippers while perched perpendicularly from the side of a steep cliff.

Mitchell was not wholly surprised by her sudden appearance, he knew how her catlike curiosity could only last so long. "Yes, and?"

"Don't you think it's, well, odd?"

"What's odd?"

"That."

Mitchell put down the iron, "You find this odd? Um, why?"

"Well, you're... ," Annie couldn't finish. She looked embarrassed, turning to the sink and noticing that yet again George had done last night's washing. She wished he wasn't so quick with the cleaning up after her.

Mitchell sighed, "I'm what? A vampire? Yes, we've established that a while ago."

"I was *not* going to say that!"

"Then...what?"

"Too cool. You're too laid back and...well, cool . . ." She pointed to the iron, looking at it rather than at Mitchell, "To do that."

Mitchell smiled, "It's never cool to head out with a wrinkled shirt."

He went back to straightening out the collar and running the tip of the iron over the edge. A second later he was narrowing his eyes, "Hang on, were you taking the piss out of me?" but when he looked up Annie was already gone.


End file.
